1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of displays, e.g., point of purchase displays, tradeshow displays, and other advertising displays.
2. The Relevant Technology
Often, advertising graphic materials are displayed at tradeshows, lobbies, or other venues through use of a frame structure that supports the graphic. Such frame structures are often bulky, heavy, and can be at least moderately difficult to set up and disassemble. In addition, even when disassembled, they are often not easily portable.